Rockstar
by inudewaruika
Summary: Ryu Academy was the Elite High School in Japan. InuYasha was the most promising Ancient Fighting Style student and a rising rockstar. Kagome was the most promising History student and a Miko priestess. Will they ever get what they want out of life?
1. News of the best sort

Chapter One: News of the Best Sort

"_Today's announcements are as follows, the gym has been reopened after renovations, the winter dance shall be held in February the exact date has not been decided and last but not least 1 of our own students will be hand picked to attend Ryu Academy next school year."_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Kagome's mind drew the memory of the principal's speech as she opened the letter that had arrived today. The letter was in a large manila envelope and was sent from Ryu Academy. Her mind switched back remembering the tests she took and how her friends Eri, Yuka and Ayumi had signed up also.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Hey Kagome guess what." Eri said as she ran up to her. _

_"What Eri" Kagome said tiredly, rubbing her temples. _

_"I just signed me, you Yuka and Ayumi up for that test next week." Eri said handing Kagome a slip of paper. She turned and paused "See you later I have to tell the others." and she ran off through the halls._

_Kagome looked at the slip and read "Higurashi Kagome, Rm. 402, 3:15 Tuesday March 12." the slip crumpled in her hand. Belonging to the best private school in Japan Ryu Academy specializes in Music, Art, History and Ancient Fighting styles. She knew she did well in history having been told many of the legends by her eccentric grandfather. She didn't know the outcome but she would try her best._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

She tore the envelope open and removed the thick paper packet. She sat the empty envelope on the desk she sat at and stood. She walked to the door of her room and shut it, unsure of what was contained in the envelope.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Welcome to the Ryu entrance exams. Today the five of you shall test from 4 different sheets. Each sheet is designed to test what you know, the skills you possess and what capacity you have for learning. The problem is though; we have 163 students sign up yet only one will achieve this prize. Best of luck to you all. The first will be of Ancient Fighting styles. Here you go." the instructor said as he handed out a form to each of the five students in Room 402. _

_Kagome looked at the first question " The power of a Miko is: A. Ability to kill B. to use their power on the basis of good C. there was no such thing as power. Kagome lifted the pencil and marked B. _

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Kagome walked back to her desk flipping open the letter dated May 6, 2006. She skimmed the heading which stated the heads of department and so on." Dear Miss Higurashi" she read aloud, " We are sad to say that you did not pass the qualifications for art or music." she paused smiling, knowing she wouldn't pass. " We are pleased to say that you are exceptionally gifted in history and Ancient Fighting Styles. On the score of 1347 on history out of 1350 you scored the highest. On the score of 2998 on A.F.S. out of 3000 you scored the 2nd highest. Congratulations on your performance. You have been accepted into Ryu Academy. School starts August 1, 2006. Enclosed is a form that needs to be signed and returned by the week of May 16, 2006." Kagome's voice rose in pitch as she read the last of the letter. She was accepted. She held the letter staring at the empty envelope. She flipped the paper over and read the next page. "Students attending Ryu are assigned dormitories with roommates. The Rooms for Term are picked already and will not be changed. Your dormitory is Kurumi, third floor room 12. Your roommate is Umi Sango." Kagome paused to snicker. Ocean coral? " You must come to the school during the last two weeks of July for festivities and to unpack and familiarize your self with our grounds." she stopped reading and glanced at the last two pages of forms.

"Kagome dear? I heard you shriek. Are you okay?" her mom asked as she eased the door opened. The aging woman stuck her head in and looked worried.

"Yes momma. Remember how I told you I was taking tests to try and get into a private school through my school?" Kagome asked her mom, from her desk.

"Yes I recall it. Something about Ryu Academy. Did you know it has been in operation since before my father was born." he mom said as she came through the now open door and sat on the edge of Kagome's bed.

"I got accepted. See here's the letter." Kagome said handing the letter to her mom.

"That's wonderful." her mom read the letter. "You have to live there? Well I'll sign these forms and you can go if you want." her mom said as she stood the papers held by her side.

Kagome nodded as she picked up the phone to call her friends.


	2. Meeting Unknown

Chapter Three: Meeting Unknown

The last week of July came slowly as if a snail had pulled it in. SilverInu17 hadn't been online in a month so she had to talk to her friends. Finally the day she could drive down to the school came. Kagome had stuffed her blue Jeep with the five bags she had and was about to sign off and shut her laptop off when she noticed SilverInu17 had sent her a message.

SI17: Hey, what's up? I've been at my buds house practicing for tomorrow night. He lives like 5 miles from Ryu. Cool huh?

PM16: Nothing much just getting ready to leave. That's cool. If I want to get there at 1then I'd better leave. Sorry.

SI17: It's ok, see you later. Talk whatever.

SilverInu17 signed off.

Kagome turned the computer off after signing off and stuffed the computer into its case. She then put it in the back and closed the hatch. She ran into her house and said her goodbyes promising to write. A little after 8 she left her house and began the long drive to Ryu Academy. She drove for about 4 hours when she came upon a stranded motorcycle. The rider was trying to start it.

Kagome pulled over and stepped out. She walked up to the rider who turned and took the helmet off. "Need any help?" she asked the teen in front of her.

The girl had long black hair put up in a ponytail. She had brown eyes and pink eye shadow. She was wearing a pink shirt that read "Queen of Mean" and black pants and boots. Her bike was black and her helmet was too with pink flames. "This damn thing won't start. I'm heading for Ryu Academy." she kicked the bike.

"Want a lift? I'm going there too." Kagome said nodding towards the jeep.

"Yeah, just let me call my brother to pick this up on his way to work and drop it off at the school. I have a small bag of clothes on my bike I have to get." she turned and took out a cell phone. "Hey Koharu my bike broke down and I need you to pick it up and drop it off at Ryu, k? I know I should've taken the car. You have the truck! Thanks bye." she took the cell phone and hung up. She grabbed the bag and jogged towards the jeep. "My parents thought it would be funny to name us in that way. Amber for my brother and coral for me." she told Kagome as she set the bag in the back.

"Are you Sango Umi?" Kagome asked climbing into the front seat.

"Yeah, how'd you know my name?" Sango asked as she climbed into the passenger seat.

"My names Kagome Higurashi. I'm your roommate." she started the jeep and pulled onto the road. "You know Queen of Mean is one of my favorite rock groups, I got all of their CD's."

"Really? That's cool let's listen to them." Sango said as she rolled her window down a bit. "Sorry I have to have moving air, kind of like a phobia." she smiled.

"That's okay. Lets listen to some music." Kagome said as she placed a disc into her stereo. She turned the volume up and smiled. Both began rockin out as they drove to Ryu.

An hour later she pulled into the private road that led to the elite school. The place was magnificent. The grounds were mostly forest and a little bit of meadow a river ran through it sparkling a clear blue. The wall around the grounds was brick and covered in ivy. The building itself was set in the style of the feudal ages. The spacious building's main entrance came into view as Kagome turned a corner around a hill.

"Sick," Sango said as she turned the volume down.

"I know. That jerk in the red Mustang needs to move instead of just sitting there, though." she said as she leaned on the horn. The driver got out of his car. Kagome gasped as the teen came up to her jeep and rested his elbows on the door. He had silver hair and amber eyes. The red muscle shirt and black jeans belonged on him. He had a hat on backwards and a necklace of fangs around his neck.

"What's the big idea eh?" he said in a rich voice causing Kagome to melt.

"You're the problem! Move your damn car!" Sango yelled at him leaning over Kagome.

"I would be able to move if a truck wasn't unloading a motorcycle. The idiot said it's his sister's." InuYasha said, a phone rang and he pulled a phone out of his pocket. "Hey Miroku, what's up?" he said as he turned away. Kagome thought she had seen or heard that name but couldn't place it.

"What's his problem?" Sango said as they watched him get back in the car. Kagome shrugged, that guy was hot! And where did she recall that name?


	3. Messaging

Chapter Two: Messaging

"InuYasha! Get off the roof!" A tall well-dressed man stood at the base of a huge mansion. His silver hair caught the rays of the late sun as it set. He was holding a brief case in one hand and pointing to the ground with the other.

"Bug off! I'm composing a song here." Sesshomaru ducked a pen that was thrown at his head. A teenage boy looked over the edge of the roof and grinned. He held a red and silver Fender guitar in one hand and papers in the other.

"Little brother I'd advise you to come down before I ship you off to a boarding school in Sweden." Sesshomaru said as he picked the pen up and crushed it.

"Hey! That was my favorite pen!" InuYasha jumped off the roof of the 4-story mansion, landing softly next to his brother. He looked at his guitar and his amber eyes reflected the light of the dying sun. He pushed his long silver hair out of his face and jumped two floors up and onto his balcony. He leaned over and glared at his brother. "And I already am goin' to that Ryu Academy, moron!" Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and walked to his car.

InuYasha turned and went into his red painted room. He set the Fender on its stand and tossed the papers on his desk. He hopped onto the queen-sized bed and lay on the silver silk blankets covering it. He missed the forest house of his Father's and he hated it here in the city. All the nasty scents hurt his sensitive nose and made his eyes water. Worse his brother had full custody of him and forced him to go to a prep school. InuYasha winced. The stars on the ceiling were not as good as the real thing. How he missed the forest of his birth. At least, he smiled to himself, it belongs to me.

He jumped as his cell phone rang. He rolled of the bed and dragged himself to his desk where his phone lay. He glanced at the caller ID before it rang for the 5th time. He flipped it open and answered it. "What is it Miroku?" he said to his friend hoping he didn't want to do another gig at a bar.

"Hey you still goin' to Ryu?" Miroku's voice came over the phone.

"Yeah why?" InuYasha asked as he flopped on his bed.

"Because I just got accepted. Man is this cool or what? I haven't seen you in like a year." Miroku said.

"That's cool. I hate it here. I rather live in a mud hole then with my bastard of a brother. And I saw you last week at the gig." InuYasha said as he grabbed the letter he received unopened from his nightstand.

"Did you even read yours? Me and you are roomies man!" Miroku's voice was full of joy.

"Haven't had time. Hey I've got a new song by the way." InuYasha said tossing the letter to the floor, still unopened.

"Cool, but hey I've gotta go, my mom's yelling for me. She hasn't found my latest prank yet. See ya later." the click of his phone and the dead quiet answered InuYasha as he too hung up.

InuYasha walked to his laptop and sat on the thick carpet of his floor. He powered it on typed his password and signed online. He went to the messaging board. He logged on under SilverInu17 and sent an instant message to PinkMiko16.

SilverInu17: You there?

PinkMiko16: Yeah. So what's up?

SI17: Nuthin much. Just got my letter to Ryu. Found out me best bud and I are goin' to be Roomies.

PM16: Cool, I got accepted too. My Roommates a girl named Umi Sango. How funny is that?

SI17: Her name's Ocean Coral? I mean Coral Ocean?

PM16: Yeah but still. Are you going to the party before school starts?

SI17: Ya my band's playing the music. Have I told you its name yet?

PM16: No, what is it called?

SI17: The Demons. I'm lead singer and I play lead guitar, my bud Miroku plays drums and a friend plays bass.

PM16: Kool. Well I have to go. I have to find my bow and quiver. Lost it about a week ago. My major's History and Ancient Fighting Styles what's yours?

SI17: Music and AFS. I'm really good with a sword. C ya later.

PinkMiko16 has signed off.

InuYasha logged off and shut the machine down. After chatting for a month he still didn't know her name and she didn't know his. He closed the screen and flopped on his bed staring at the fake stars wondering who she was and what she looked like. He pulled the servant cord and waited.

A few minutes later a butler came in and asked "Sir what may I do for you?"

"Could you get my luggage so I can pack?" InuYasha said as he sat upright. The butler nodded and rushed out the door. He lay back down and stared at the wall.

The butler arrived with all InuYasha's luggage. The suitcases were red and silver. He thanked the butler and proceeded to throw all his clothes into the suitcases. He ran into his bathroom and grabbed all the things he needed and threw those in the suitcase as well. He looked at the bulky bags and called the butler back. "Hey could you help me carry these down?" the butler nodded and picked one of the four bags up. InuYasha took the rest.

A half-hour later InuYasha was backing his red and silver Ford Mustang out of the driveway. He hit the road, phone and laptop beside him on the other seat.


	4. Fire and Blood of Memories

Chapter Four: Fire and Blood of Memories

"InuYasha that gig is tomorrow you ready?" Miroku asked him.

"Mmm" InuYasha said his mind focused elsewhere. That girl in the jeep with the blue tank top was hot. He couldn't stop seeing her face and her soft brown eyes. He'd have to ask PinkMiko16 about talking to girls without screwing up.

"Okay you are. Bye." Miroku said happily as he hung up. But that other girl, man she was plain evil. I feel bad for anybody that messes with her.

InuYasha pulled forward after that moron left with his truck leaving the bike parked near the office. He pulled into the space next to it and stepped out of his car. He shut the glossy red door and locked it, taking only his phone and the letter he needed. He walked towards the building that reminded him of his home. Knowing this building kept the ways of the past InuYasha took his black boots off and step through the door after sliding it open.

Inside the lobby was ornate cabinet filled with relics of ages ago. One happened to catch his attention. He walked up to a large glass case filled with weapons. Inside was a dull sword, it's blade dented and notched. Below was the inscription: "Tetsusaiga, the steel-cleaving fang. Is thought to hold great power to the one it was made for. Brother sword is the…"InuYasha breathed sharply "Tenseiga." his brother owned that sword! "The rightful owner shall be able to touch and wield this mighty sword. All swordsman students are permitted to touch it unless they are full demon. This sword is made not for the demon but the hanyou prince." he felt drawn to the sword, as if it was calling his name. He turned and walked up to the front desk ignoring the beckoning call of the sword.

"Name?" inquired the receptionist.

"Takahashi InuYasha." he replied handing her the letter his brother gave him. She took it with a smile and opened the sealed envelope. He watched her face go from bored to fascination. With her mouth wide she looked at him.

"Your brother's the one who holds the fabled Tenseiga? And he says here that the Tetsusaiga is rightfully yours having come from your fathers fang. Too bad I'm not allowed to let students touch it while they haven't passed the first exam." she said as she flipped through a book and wrote down something on a separate piece of paper. "Here Takahashi-san." she handed him the paper. He nodded and grabbed a map from the pile on the desk and sat on one of the floor mats. He looked at the clear writing and read to himself "1ST period: Drills with sword. 2nd period History. Break. 3rd period music. 4th free time in forest." he smiled and kept reading "Lunch. 5th period sword practice. 6th period physical training with weapons not of choice." Good classes.

"Hmm room 11 is right around the corner from the History building and next to the forest. Training grounds are here and here is the main courtyard in which the Demons shall perform." he slipped pass the girls from the jeep, brushing up against the hot girl and almost jumped for joy when he smelt her scent spike. She liked him! Now to talk to PinkMiko16. He shoved his boots on and sprinted to his car and hopped inside after unlocking it and opening the door. Slamming the door he started the loud engine and drove to the point on the map for the Kurumi building. He was on the third floor, room 11 and facing the forest. As soon as he got there he parked and got out of his car he then walked into the building carrying two of his bags. He walked up to a man dressed in red and gold who was standing behind a desk and asked him "Do you work here?"

"Yes, I am assigned to give this buildings keys to the students that arrive. I am also the boss of this building. Name?" the man said as he pulled a clipboard out of somewhere.

"Takahashi InuYasha." he answered fixing his hat.

"Hmm, half Inu-Yokai, half human, parents deceased as of last year. Lives with brother." the man, said pulling his finger down a chart, InuYasha winced at the parent part. He had almost died.

"_InuYasha save yourself! There is nothing you can do for her son! You must run!" his father's gruff voice came to him as he staggered blindly through the smoke looking for his mother's body. Ahead through the dense smoke he saw a great flash as his father's sword cut through one of the attackers. As he stumbled over something he saw his father being run through with a sword by a figure masked by smoke. _

_"Father! No!" InuYasha screamed as he pushed himself off the thing that tripped him and stumbled back when he saw his mother's lifeless face staring back at him. InuYasha shook the paralyzing feel that had taken him and ran towards his father not feeling the sword that bit deep into his back causing him to fall near the body of his beloved father in their summer sea house. He smelt acid and smoke but the smell he would recall would be the scent of blood and the burning flesh of his parents _

_"_Sir are you okay?" he man said waving a hand in front of InuYasha's face.

"Yeah fine just don't mention their death. I still have therapy." he rubbed his eyes just then realizing that he had been crying.

"Here is the key to your room and the instructions on maintaining it. I apologize for the tirade I gave you." the man looked and smelt sorry as he handed him the envelope containing the key and instructions.

He nodded and turned the corner heading for the stairs ignoring the elevator. He leaped up them 3 at a time till he reached the third floor. He walked down the corridor reading the numbers on the doors. He stopped at number 11 and ripped the paper open and took the key out unlocking the door of the room. He stepped through the doorway pausing only to shut the door. The room was like a mini apartment. The living room was furnished with rustic furniture and had tapestries of woodland animals. The flooring was a hardwood of different colors dyed to match the décor. He inhaled the smell and to his pleasure it had a pine scent. He walked into the connecting kitchen and saw it stocked with food. The cabinets were filled with great tasting food; he pulled a box out and barked with joy when he saw all the ramen in it. He shoved the box back and headed towards one of the three doors in the small hall leading off the kitchen. The first door was of a bathroom. The second was of a bedroom with no window and the last was of a bedroom facing the forest. The wide windows gave perfect view of the trees. He tossed the two bags he was carrying on to the floor and sat in one of the chairs by the window.

He pulled the rest of the contents of the envelope out and read them aloud "Keep the space clean, write a list of food you would like to have or need and attach it to the fridge, leave your dirty clothes in the bag marked 11 near the outer door. Lights out are at 10 on weekdays and 12 on weekends. Other people are allowed to stay in the room for a week and then have to leave for a week only visiting the inhabitants of this room." he then turned the page and saw an example of the list for food. He stood and put it on the desk by the door.

He reached for the bag containing his laptop and opened it turning it on and signing online sending PinkMiko16 a message via e-mail.


	5. Message in computer

Chapter five: Message in a Computer

"He was in a rush wasn't he Sango?" Kagome said as she struggled to prevent her legs from turning into jelly. She walked up to the desk with Sango.

"Yeah, I don't like him. He has an odd presence about him." Sango said as she leaned against the desk.

"Names?" the lady behind the counter asked.

"Umi Sango." Sango said still leaning.

"Higurashi Kagome." she said looking at the receptionist.

"Hmm, okay here. This is for and you." she said after skimming through a book and handing her and Sango a slip of paper. Kagome glanced at hers and threw the paper away.

"Thanks. Lets go find this place we have to live in." Sango said as she led the way to the vehicles. Sango stopped at her bike and kicked it. The bike sputtered and revved back to life, starling Kagome. "Fixed this piece of junk. Hey I'll follow you to the building on this k? Can't leave it here."

"Sure see you there." Kagome opened the door to her jeep and climbed in. she started the engine and drove to the parking lot in front of the Kurumi building. She pulled into the space by that hot guy's Mustang and turned the engine off and stepped out of the jeep walking towards the place where Sango parked her bike. Then her and Sango got the bags from Kagome's jeep and walked into the modern building to a man behind a desk.

"Name?" he asked in a bored voice.

"Umi Sango and this is Higurashi Kagome" Sango said holding her small bag and one of Kagome's larger ones. Kagome had one strapped across her back and held two more in her hands. Her fifth the laptop was secured across her side.

"Room 12 here's the keys and instructions." he handed the girls an envelope. Behind them another student walked in holding a staff. He walked up to them and waited in line.

"Thank you very much" Kagome said as she walked towards the elevators. She pressed the button for it and waited. The metal doors slid open and Sango and Kagome stepped into the elevator. Sango pressed the third floor. After feeling the sensation of moving the elevator stopped and the metal doors slid open. Kagome and Sango hurried down the hall and arrived at the room at the end of the hall. Unlocking the door, Kagome pushed it open and stepped into the rustic living room. (I'm too lazy to give detail. It's the same as InuYasha's room.) Kagome moved to the room with the view of the forest. She dropped her stuff and explored the apartment. Sango had moved into a room facing the school saying she didn't like the smell of the forest. (only four rooms per floor. Theirs is the last one so it has two widows. .)

Kagome took out her computer and turned it on. She ran into the loaded kitchen and grabbed a can of soda; she turned and ran back to her room. She then signed online.

"You have 1 new message," the metallic voice said. She clicked on the icon and brought up the message from SilverInu17.

From: s up? Just moved in and I ran across this really hot chick. I want to ask her out but I get all screwed up around girls I like. Got any suggestions? By the way I have Swords drill 1st, History 2nd,break, music 3rd, free time 4th then lunch 5th I have swords practice and 6th drill with other weapons. What do you have? Message me k?

SilverInu17

She closed the letter out and Instant messaged him.

PM16: hey if you like somebody then just ask her out who cares if you're odd. And I have archery practice 1st, History 2nd, Miko instruction 3rd, free time 4th then lunch also more archery 5th and drills with other weapons too. Any way it's not like I don't like guys, I mean I ran into this really hot one in the lobby of this school. I'm in the Kurumi building.

SI17: Thanks. She's really hot. That's cool that we have some classes together. I ran into her in the parking lot. I'm also in the Kurumi building. Third floor.

PM17: Cool, will you tell me your name or will I have to wait until tomorrow night? I get to see you on stage remember.J

SI17: Yeah but that means she will too. Man I like her a lot and I don't want to screw it up. Better go; have to practice the songs I'll be performing. J

PM16: Sure bye see you tomorrow then. You know the stage? I'll meet you at the right corner after the performance.

SI17: K

SilverInu17 has signed off.

"Sounds like you have a crush on that silver haired guy we met." Sango said as she leaned against Kagome's doorframe.

"It's not like you have a crush on anybody, unless you do?" Kagome said powering her computer off. She stood and looked at her friend.

"Not yet, but that guy was hot, I just like black haired guys." Sango said as she turned and shut the door behind her. "Like that one in the main lobby of this building." her voice came from her room.

So the SilverInu17 is on my floor? Cool. Kagome sipped the soda while unpacking her things.


	6. Talk of Chicks and Odd Music

I am truly, truly from the bottom of my heart...sorry for the delay...

Chapter Six: Talk of Chicks and Odd Music

"She's in the same building as me." InuYasha smiled, "I hope to meet this PinkMiko16 in person. And I need to find out who that girl is."

"Hey Inu you here?" Miroku's voice came from the living room.

"Yeah in the back room." InuYasha said in reply. He stood from the soft carpet and set his computer on the desk. A second later a dark haired youth walked through the open doorway. InuYasha turned to look at his best friend. The boy was wearing blue jeans, a dark purple shirt that read, "Aliens abducted me" and had his black hair pulled back into a ponytail. He had 1 earring on his left ear and two on his right. His eyes were a brownish gray that held a mischievous sparkle. He leaned on his favorite weapon he had made three years ago to pull a prank. Miroku was a Buddhist Monk. He used this to get people to trust him. He had also told InuYasha that it was a way to attract more women to him. Pervert.

"Cool place huh? I mean the chicks are hot man." Miroku said tossing a large bag at InuYasha. "There's this one chick, I didn't hear her last name but her first was Sango. She was with a girl with gorgeous black hair. Sango's hotter though. Her black pants fit her body and hugged her in all the right places. She's here on the third floor."

"These the clothes?" InuYasha asked, "Wait her name's Sango?" he asked stunned, his hand hovering over the top of the bag.

"Yeah why?" Miroku asked his eyes glazed over.

"Because the girl I chat online with is her roommate, and I want to know her name." InuYasha said as he stuffed his hand into the bag. The cloth inside was soft, he pulled out red, purple and black shirts with silver lettering across the front that read "Demons".

"Really?" Miroku said just processing this new information. He had a look on his face like he had just got the best birthday gift in the world. Drool was practically hanging from his mouth.

"Cool, red me, purple you and black Koga." InuYasha said the last name with a hiss. The shirts he was holding were in danger of being shredded.

"You don't like him still?" Miroku asked tugging the shirts from InuYasha's hand's careful not to rip them. "What has he done to you?" Miroku said inspecting the shirts. He swore under his breath when he saw the small claw punctures in Koga's. "Damn! You're lucky I bought another set!" InuYasha grimaced.

"Keh! You're lucky I don't decide to ripe that head off your shoulders." InuYasha said as he strode across the room and picked up one of the suitcases. He set it on the bed and dug in it tossing out papers with lyrics and musical notes on them. He also pulled a pocket calendar out. He brought both things over to where Miroku decide to sit. He was sitting at the desk flipping the switch on InuYasha's laptop.

"Oh no your not gonna look at those pics again are you?" InuYasha asked suspiciously while placing the lyrics and music note covered paper on the desk. He flipped the calendar open to July and howled in frustration, "The new moon is tomorrow night! Damn, you know how I hate performing on those nights."

"No I'm not going to look at pics of models. You have to perform, the chicks dig you." Miroku said unconcerned that his friend was tearing holes in the calendar. "I'm merely going to sign on check our band site. You have more fan letters than a politician has votes." Miroku scrolled down the page and clicked on a message. He read it and laughed to himself. "You know we have to add some pics soon."

"What does it say?" InuYasha asked, his terror of the new moon forgotten.

"Dear InuYasha, I am your biggest fan. I just love those fake doggy ears you always wear. And that wig you put on it is so your color. Those contacts are cool too. I notice when you perform on moonless nights you don't always wear your costume. I think you look hot without it. But why not wear it on those nights? Are you in some kind of religion in which you can't wear it? Your true love TokyoGurl9." Miroku read in a girly voice. "Costume? Boy would she freak if she found out you're half demon."

"Psycho's" muttered InuYasha his eye twitching. " Just delete them all. Unless it's one from PinkMiko16."

"That I can do. Do you like this chick?" Miroku asked pulling up the schools Website. It listed all students in order of age.

"Na, she's too odd. Wait her that's that chick I ran into today, she is hot!" InuYasha said pointing to a picture of a long black haired girl. Her soft brown eyes were sparkling from the flash of the camera and her smile outshone the sun.

"Her? She plain. I like exotic women." Miroku said as he shut the computer off. A few minutes later a knock came from the front door and InuYasha bolted out of his room, through the hall, into the kitchen and slid to a stop in front of the main door. He growled.

"Miroku! Who said you could invite him?" InuYasha growled at the monk behind him.

"Just open the door, we have to practice that new song you wrote." Miroku said waving the lyrics in front of the enraged hanyou. He opened the door, turning to look at the monk.

"Fine." InuYasha growled catching a whiff of the wolf demons scent.

"Hey mutt-face what's the problem?" Koga said ducking the blow InuYasha aimed for his head. He brought his guitar up and InuYasha pulled the blow. His eyes narrowed.

"Here" Miroku said shoving the lyrics towards Koga.

"In favorable slavery? What is this shit?" Koga asked reading off the sheet.

"A song I wrote at my warden of a brother's house." InuYasha replied glaring at the wolf.

"To go along with insanity? Yes you are crazy, so I guess this song reflects your IQ." Koga said as he was punched in the gut.


	7. Crash of the Party

Chapter Seven: Crash of the Party

"What should I wear to the party tonight?" Kagome asked the girl that was reclining on her bed. "Sango?" she held up a black shirt with "I decide if you're a moronic idiot or a idiotic moron" across the front in silver letters. Then she switched to a blue shirt with "Got a problem? Deal with it." in yellow letters.

"If you're wearing that black skirt and leg boots I suggest the black one. Or if you wear jeans then the blue." Sango said browsing on the computer. "Hey who's SilverInu17?" Sango asked.

"A friend I met online. Why?" Kagome asked as she pulled her other shirt off and pulled the blue one on. "There."

"Oh just wondering. I was looking at his profile and I hacked into his favorite files. He seems to visit a Website called Demon Cave a lot." Sango said pouring over this information.

"Oh he's a member of the group called Demons." Kagome said pinning her hair up in a clip.

"There are three band members: InuYasha Takahashi, Miroku Hidaka and Koga Ikeda. They don't have pictures up yet though." Sango said as she closed the notebook computer.

"I wonder which one he is." Kagome said more to herself than Sango. She tugged at her shirt.

"You look fine, let's go before the band starts." Sango said picking up her hot pink jacket.

***InuYasha***

InuYasha paced the small alley behind the stage, worry striking his heart. "What if I can't perform? What if I miss a chord?" he said to himself. His silvery locks began turning black as the sun set. He sighed, "Miroku we don't have to start for another half hour right?"

"Yeah why?" Miroku asked messing with his drums. Koga leaned against the stage idly tightening or loosening the strings of the guitar he held. InuYasha's own was propped up against the stage still in its case.

"I want to explore. I'm tired of staying back here." InuYasha said as he pulled his red shirt off and left the black tank top he had under it on. He tossed the shirt to the floor.

"Fine, be back soon." Miroku said as he gave the drum a gentle tap with his finger, a frown crossed his face as he messed with it some more.

InuYasha walked to the back exit of the stage and left the building's enclosed space. Even though he had lost his keen sense of smell, the forest's pine smell still existed. InuYasha walked towards the middle of the courtyard in which the festivities were taking place. He turned to glance at the open stage before diving headlong into the mass of milling people. All around him people walked or ran booth to booth as they sampled food, played games or signed up for rallies and races. InuYasha went up to a stall and played a round of darts hitting all the stars in an exact circle surrounding a central dart.

"Hey you throw pretty well, but I can bet I can shoot a bow better than you can." a voice said behind him. When he turned to protest the words caught in his throat. Ahead of him was the girl from the jeep!

"I wouldn't doubt that but you couldn't best me with a sword." InuYasha said as he turned to claim his prize.

"What would you like sir?" the man in the booth asked pointing to the various stuffed animals hanging there.

"That one." InuYasha said pointing to a large stuffed dog with silver fur and amber eyes. The man took it down and gave it to him. "Here you can have it," he said handing the dog to the girl. The girl looked at him before taking it.

"Thank you. But I'd better go, my friend might hurt somebody." she said before slipping off into the crowd. Around the edge of the courtyard somebody was lighting the torches creating an archaic feel. The ringing of InuYasha's cell phone ruined it all.

"What?" InuYasha snapped.

"Where are you? Hurry up and get over here." Miroku said before he hung up. Pushing his way past the crowds InuYasha ended up at the stage. He slipped through the back door to the enclosed prep room.

"Curtain goes up in five minutes." Miroku said as he threw the red shirt at InuYasha. He pulled it on, grabbed his guitar from its case and ran up the stage to his place at the front. Miroku stood behind his drums and Koga with his guitar. The curtain began going up. "Ready?" Miroku asked as he hit a note on his drums. Both InuYasha and Koga nodded.

"Well I wanted you,

I wanted no one else,

I thought it through,

I got you to myself,

You got off

Every time got on to me,

I got caught up

In favorable slavery.

**InuYasha paused and watched the torches flame seem to get bigger he continued as **_**the flames consumed the building**_**.**

Was it wrong? Was it wrong?

**He sang along with Miroku and Koga. He saw the girl from earlier slip to the corner of the stage. **_**The building continued to burn. He saw shadows running. He smelt death and decay as the shadow of two men fighting drew across the flickering flames.**_

I guess it wasn't really right

I guess it wasn't meant to be

It didn't matter what they said

'Cause we were good in bed

I guess I stuck around so I could

Watch us fight

For all the wrong reasons

No, it didn't matter what I tried

It's just a little too hard to leave

When you're going down on me

I guess I stuck around so I could

Watch us fight

For all the wrong reasons

**InuYasha watched as the people screamed and shouted his name. **_**The fire grew**_** as he continued to sing,**

Well you know my friends

Well they know your enemies

I'd pretend

Not to hear what they said to me

'Cause I got off

Every time you got on to me

Was it wrong?

To go along with insanity?

**InuYasha's vision swam as **_**he heard a women's scream**_** his voice broke as he continued,**

Was it wrong? Was it wrong?

**Glad Koga and Miroku covered it up, he continued swaying from dizziness.**

I guess it wasn't really right

I guess it wasn't meant to be

It didn't matter what they said

'Cause we were good in bed

I guess I stuck around so I could

Watch us fight

For all the wrong reasons

No, it didn't matter what I tried

It's just a little too hard to leave

When you're going down on me

I guess I stuck around so I could

Watch us fight

For all the wrong reasons

"_**InuYasha get out of here!" his father's voice yelled from the hall as he carried his mother's still form. "He's here and he won't stop at killing me!" InuYasha shielded his eyes a burst of flame blocked his path.**_

Miroku kept the drums going as InuYasha's guitar slipped in his hands, the crowd gasped. Koga glanced at InuYasha who was unaware of the events around him. A girl with a blue shirt had climbed on stage. She turned toward the glassy eyed singer.

"_Father, let me help you!" InuYasha screamed as he pushed past the fallen timber of the sea house. He ran towards his father's figure. "I have to help you save her!" he said, grabbing a red-hot sword. He screamed in agony as he dropped it, leaving a burn mark deep within his flesh._

A fresh wave of smoke and heat clouded both his sense of smell and sight. The crackling of the fire was all he could hear. Then his father's voice,

Miroku dropped the drumsticks as he ran toward the swaying hanyou. The girl had started running. Koga motioned for the curtain to fall. he set the guitar he held on the ground. And ran towards the hanyou.

"_InuYasha save yourself! There is nothing you can do for her son! You must run!" his father's gruff voice came to him as he staggered blindly through the smoke looking for his mother._ InuYasha began to lose his balance on the stage, his guitar hit the ground and saw the floor rushing up to hit him and heard screams as he hit the ground unconscious. Miroku had caught his friend's guitar while the girl slid to a stop on her knees, InuYasha's head landing into her lap. The curtain fell with a soft thud, enclosing them in an envelope of darkness.


End file.
